A Favor Granted
by Bikaw
Summary: Lucius and Bellatrix capture Ron!


"A FAVOR GRANTED"

"Ah, it appears to be one of the Weasley boys." Lucius' cold, sharp voice rang off the stones in the dungeon. "Ron, is it?" He stepped forward, out of the shadows. He wore a severe black trench coat, buttoned to the neck, and long black riding boots. His pale hair gleamed in the light of torches arranged in a circle around a low, solid, wooden table. Upon this table was bound a young boy, shivering, naked, red-haired, afraid. Ron.

"What do you want from me?" He quavered. The table scraped his back when he moved, and he strained to see his captor.

"Ah, but there's the thing. I don't want ANYTHING from you, young Weasley. But I am willing to take it, anyway." Lucius stepped closer. "Really, now. I've read your school file. You're one of those who adore a strong leader. All that cavorting with Potter and the mudblood. You, from a long line of pure wizards, reduced to being no more than a water carrier. I wonder, what did you do when Potter and the half-breed wench were mating like rabbits? Hiding in the shadows, debasing yourself, I suppose?"

Ron's face turned beet red, yet his cock twitched at the memories of spying on his friends make love. "How did you... How did you know?"

"Oh, I know MANY things, young Weasley. I do wonder at one thing. Who did you pay attention to in those little trysts? That bitch Granger, or... Perhaps it was Potter who exited you so?"

"NO! I mean..." Ron hesitated. Hermione WAS very pretty, and she was also very flexible, but there was something about watching Harry's tight young buttocks that intrigued Ron. "No. I like girls."

"Really? We shall see." Lucias stepped forward and raised his wand. Ron felt himself dragged to the edge of the table, so that his head was hanging off one edge. With one hand, Lucias began to unbutton his trench coat. It soon became apparent that he was wearing nothing underneath. His pale flesh stood out in contrast to the black leather, which slipped to the floor, revealing a long, thin cock that, while not fully erect, showed signs of soon being that way.

"Nooo..." whimpered Ron. "I don't want this." But he couldn't hide the fact that it seemed part of him was very interested in the long white member that bobbed in his face. Ron's cock twitched again, showing definite signs of early arousal.

"Oh, we'll see," whispered Lucus, "now open." He pointed his prick at Ron's mouth, but Ron kept his mouth tightly shut.

"Oh, really?" Lucius's lips cracked into a bemused smile. He reached out and stroked Ron's half-hard cock. It twitched slightly at the touch. "I am your master now, young Weasley. Your friends have abandoned you. Now, if you please, open your mouth, and I shall teach you such pleasures you were denied." Ron just shook his head, defiantly. "Well, I see we may have to proceed differently. Bellatrix!"

Bellatrix LeStrange materialized out of the shadows. Ron's eyes went wide when he was her. And no wonder: She was dressed in a tight black leather corset, thigh-high boots, and nothing else, save for a belt of knives around her waist. He could see the corset thrust her full breasts skyward, with dark nipples peeking above the top. Her pubis was free of hair, and her skin was as white an alabaster statue. A cruel grin crossed her face, and Ron's look of wonder and lust quickly turned back to fear.

"What have we here?" Bellatrix asked softly.

"Oh, just a little toy I picked up. Please, offer him our hospitality," chuckled Lucius.

Bellatrix knelt by the table and deftly took Ron's cock in her mouth. Ron gasped in surprise as she felt the cold woman's warm mouth envelop him. His previously undecided penis quickly made up its mind, stiffening rapidly under the witches' ministrations. Bella reached one hand up and began caressing his testicles as she sucked on him.

"She's quite a talent, isn't she?" asked Lucius. "You might not know this, but all Slytherins, in honor of the serpent that binds us, have learned to suppress our gag reflexes. Show him, my dear." With a smooth motion, Bellatrix moved further down on Ron's prick, until her aquiline nose was buried in Ron's bright red pubic hair. She bobbed her head rapidly, the head of Ron's member sliding neatly down her throat each time. Ron couldn't believe what was happening, until she released his prick from her mouth with a popping noise, and tightened her hand around his testicles. Her fingernails dug into the tender flesh. "Do not deny your lord, little boy," she hissed, "unless you don't want to be a boy much longer!"

Ron whined, the wonderful sensations from his cock now blending with the pain from Bellatrix's fingers. "Open!" she barked.

Reluctantly, Ron opened his mouth. Immediately, Bella lessened her grip, and began to lick the head of Ron's penis. Lucius said, "You see, young Weasley? As a Malfoy I am not entirely without heart. Now, let's start slowly." He again approached Ron with his white-fleshed scepter, and laid the crown upon Ron's lips. Bellatrix, watching intently, mirrored the action. "Lick, dear boy, lick. We mustn't rush things. Ah."

Rod, overwhelmed by the dual sensation, began to suckle the head of Lucius' prick, and it moved in response. Ron could feel Bellatrix teasing the head of his own cock, and the two things finally clicked. He eagerly opened his mouth wider, and took more of the long shaft in his mouth. He was overwhelmed by the matching sensations from Bellatrix's talented lips, and he struggled with the effort of swallowing the cock in his mouth.

"Easy, dear boy," whispered Lucius. "Here, allow me to help." He motioned to Bellatrix, who passed him one of the knives from her belt. Ron was oblivious to this, as he was desperately sucking off Lucius, so Bellatrix could help him reach his own climax. "Ah, young Weasley," said Lucius, "so eager. But unfortunately, I have misspoken. I AM ENTIRELY WITHOUT HEART."

With a fluid motion, he withdrew his cock from Ron's mouth, and swung the knife down, catching him cleanly in the throat. The knife slid through like butter, severing tendon and bone; but it was carefully placed, it did not sever Ron's head. Ron's neck became a bloody hinge, his arteries spurting, but Lucius spied his goal: the freshly exposed esophagus. With a triumphant cry, he thrust his cock directly down Ron's throat and began brutally fucking his neck.

"You see, Weasley!" he said, "Nothing you could do could satisfy me completely! I am a MALFOY, and I do not settle for weak-minded souls such as yourself!" The blood from Ron's arteries splashed off Lucius and splattered all over Bellatrix, still sucking on Ron's stiff cock, his body reflexively reaching orgasm. "I know you can hear me, Weasley," gasped Lucius as he slammed his hips into the gory stump. "You'll be dead in a few moments, but you'll die knowing exactly how I'm fucking you! NOW, Bellatrix!"

With a deft move, Bellatrix finally coaxed Ron's final orgasm from his body, in time with Lucius shooting his semen directly down Ron's throat. He withdrew from Ron's neck, his cock bright red. The room looked like a slaughterhouse, huge pools of blood everywhere, coating Lucius, spattered over Bellatrix's body, as she let Ron's wilting cock slip from her mouth. She stood, wiped an errant drop of spunk from her lips, and said, "Now, let's check in on the mudblood, shall we?"


End file.
